Good Riddance
by The Phantom's Lotte
Summary: Modern Telling The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...
1. Turning Pink

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 1- Turning Pink 

_-Someone out there's_

_Listening to the same song_

_Feeling the same way that I do-_

-"I Do" by **Better Than Ezra**

_Christine_

"Daae, Charlotte?" the teacher at the front of the room called from his roll list.

"Here," a girl with dark, straight brown hair, seated at the back of the class nodded. I smiled at her and she winked at me.

"Curious name. Your father is the-" the instructor began.

"Yeah, violinist," my sister smiled, sarcastically, biting the end of her pen.

"Ah, interesting. Let's see here. Oh, would you look at that! Daae, Christine."

I, the second Daae sister, smiled, shyly and lifted my hand barely into the air. Charlotte rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Oh, come on, Chris."

"Here," I nodded.

The teacher at the head of the homeroom Literature class grinned, "Twins?"

Charlotte nodded slowly, "Yes, that we are."

At the same moment, I whispered, "Yes, sir."

There were a few snickers around the room of the Seniors of Garnier High School. My tip of my ears turned scarlet and Charlotte glared at them all.

The first day of school is like a battle. It's hard and rigorous and if you don't have your allies, you'll most certainly fall into disaster. Luckily for us, the Daae twins, we had each other. And luckily for me, my sister was one of the most popular girls in the school.

It wasn't as though I didn't have any friends. Looking around my new homeroom, I smiled at my two best friends aside from Charlotte.

In the desk to my left sat Janie Jammes. On the other side of Janie was Megan Giry. Of course, on my right was my best friend and confidante-

"Charlotte!" a voice hissed.

She yawned and peered at the boy to her side. I grinned at him and he nodded back.

It was Nathaniel Persion- star quarterback, leading man of the school's Theater Company and front man of the school's most popular band.

Nat Persion- "the most popular boy in school", if you wanted to go cliché.

"What, Nat?" she asked.

"What time is theater tonight?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to keep up with your own schedule, Nat. I'm not your mother."

"Oh, just tell me," he begged, quietly as the teacher rambled on with the roll.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Nat. You must learn responsibility."

Nat scowled and sat back in his chair.

I leaned over to Charlotte, "Do _you_ know when Drama is tonight?"

She smiled, "No, but that's what I have you for."

I rolled my brown eyes and sat back. Charlotte Daae. The nicest person in the world. She was funny, brilliant, beautiful, an actress. I loved my sister, as did the rest of the school.

Charlotte Daae- "the most popular girl in school".

I peered around the room at my friends, Meg (prima ballerina), Janie (fun, goofy cheerleader, we pardon that, and actress), Holden Salinger (a fellow actor and Janie's boyfriend), Charlotte, Nat, James Marlon (the class clown and actor as well), Andy Starr (his last name fit him well) and Carly Guidicelli (the sometimes sweet, sometimes snotty diva that happened to be James's girlfriend). Each of them brought a different personality to the group. Without one, none of us would be who were presently were.

The young teacher (who's name was Mr. Lon) finally got all the names.

"Now, class, turn to page 13 in your book and we can begin your senior year immediately."

There were many groans and sighs but not from me. I didn't mind at all. The schoolwork had to come sooner or later.

Mr. Lon took the attendance to the door but stopped short as someone entered.

I didn't bother looking. It was some new kid, I assumed. New kids were always late the first day, no matter what school you attended.

I only looked up when I realized the whole class was dead silent.

In the front of the room there was a boy. It wasn't just any boy but a very different looking boy. It was a boy that looked like he should be surfing the waves of California instead of standing in the front of a classroom in a bitty town in Illinois. He tried to smile but looked nervous. That made me nervous.

If I guy this gorgeous was looking a bit shy, I felt as though I should be petrified.

He was stunning to say the least. His hair was honey colored and a bit long but not too. Even from the back row, you could see his eyes piercing blue. And he was tall.

You could hear the girls' hearts fluttering and see the steam pouring from the guys' ears.

"Oh, look here," Mr. Lon grinned, "Who might you be?"

He cleared his throat, "Rayne."

"No, it's quite sunny out," Mr. Lon smiled, casually.

I smiled a bit and there were a few laughs. The boy went deep red.

"No, my name. I'm Rayne Chagny."

"Oh, well, I bet we can guess the weather on the day you were born."

Rayne ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight on his feet.

Mr. Lon smiled, "Just jesting, young sir. Please," he nodded and gestured at the class. "Have a seat."

Mr. Lon continued to walk over to the door to post the attendance and Rayne looked puzzled, "Where?"

The teacher re-entered with a smile, "Sit by the girl you think is cutest."

Everyone quickly sat up straight, the boy laughing and the girls primping.

Charlotte kept her eyes steady, staring straight ahead like she had no idea what was happening. Maybe she didn't.

Secretly, I prayed he would stay away from our area. I hated the attention, despite being an actress.

Rayne looked distraught but peered around the room at the winking girls and toothy smiles. He looked towards the back of the room and slowly walked towards us.

Protectively, Holden slipped his arm around Janie and James did the same to Carly. Carly shrugged off his arm, grinning at Rayne.

Nat was grinning, trying not to die from laughter. Rayne stood before Charlotte and I. I should have just had strawberries for ears I was blushing so deeply. Charlotte hadn't even looked up. We both had our heads down.

"Well?" Mr. Lon said. "I don't have all day."

Rayne cleared his throat and turned to me. My breath caught in my throat and I finally looked up.

Charlotte started to get up to move for him to sit but he said to me, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Quickly, I jumped up from my seat and hurried over to the back corner where there was a rectangle table and two chairs. I sat down as Rayne lowered down next to Charlotte.

She didn't even acknowledge him.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or embarrassed.

Mr. Lon smiled, "Alright, now, Ms. Daae," he paused and looked at me, "Christine. We'll get a desk in here for you tomorrow. Now, class- like I said, page 13. Now, who can tell me-"

He stopped, as there was another knock on the door. Mr. Lon sighed, "For the love of Shakespeare, can't you kids leave me alone?"

He hurried over to the door and opened it. From my seat, I could've seen who it was if Mr. Lon hadn't have been in the way. I saw his back straighten.

He stood there for a few minutes as everyone fell into conversation. I was seated farthest from the door and everyone so I remained silent. I pushed the hair from my face and examined my schedule.

Period 1- Literature- Mr. Lon- E-2

Period 2- Calculus- Mr. Andre- D-4

Period 3- Chemistry- Ms. Rossum H-5

Period 4- European History- Ms. Sorelli A-6

Period 5- Studio Art- Mr. Leroux- Art Room

Period 6- Choir- Mr. Reyer- Choir Room

Period 7- Ballet- Mrs. Giry- Dance Studio

I smiled. It was the perfect schedule. All of my teachers were good and kind and I knew my senior year would be great.

"Ok," Mr. Lon was saying, "Let's find you somewhere to sit."

I looked up and my stomach dropped. What the...?

There was another boy in front of the class. It wasn't just any boy but a very different looking boy. It was a boy that looked... different.

He was wearing all dark colors. Black pants, a gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, black Cons. Stranger yet, he wore a fedora. I hadn't seen a fedora since our production of _Guys and Dolls_ last year. It was pulled down his face and he walked briskly in. You couldn't even see his face.

Mr. Lon continued, "There aren't any more desks but have a seat by Ms. Daae. Ms. Daae, please raise your hand."

Both Charlotte and I did and he rolled his eyes, "Christine, please."

Charlotte lowered hers and Mr. Lon gestured towards me. The boy looked up and came over towards me.

I didn't want to stereotype but I subconsciously scooted over from the other chair. He sat down quickly and set his books on the table.

I still couldn't see his face.

I looked up and the whole class was staring. I blushed and cleared my throat.

Mr. Lon snapped, "Hey- kiddos- I'm up here."

Everyone slowly looked away as Mr. Lon went on.

I smiled timidly at the kid next to me.

"Hello," I whispered. He didn't look up but I heard a quiet "hello" in return.

"What's your name?" I asked.

His hat was to me so I couldn't see his mouth but I heard a small "Erik" in response.

"Erik?"

He nodded.

"I'm Christine. Christine-"

"Ms. Daae," Mr. Lon was saying. "Do you mind?"

I shook my head quickly and peered back down as Mr. Lon went on.

"And in the 1700's..."

I saw Erik smile a little.

Literature class was very refreshing and pleasant. I loved reading unlike most of school's population. At the end of class, Mr. Lon made his first assignment.

"I know you've all read the great works of Shakespeare and Mark Twain so I think we should try something a bit random. I am going to give you a list of ten authors and you may pick a book from any one. I want you to have the book read in two weeks. After that," he trailed off and smiled, "You shall see."

I knew it was an oral report. I just knew it.

"The ten authors are Austen, Dickens, Hemingway, Homer, Poe, Steinbeck, Salinger, Shakespeare, Twain or Orwell."

I smiled, contemplating on which I would choose.

I saw the boy next to me write down the name "Poe". I couldn't help but smiling. Angst.

Mr. Lon went on, "We have five minutes left so you can either come up here and look at the author list or chat amongst yourselves."

Everyone quickly began talking, a few going up to look at the list.

Nat waved me over to talk but I shook my head. He pointed to Erik and made a face. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. He arched an eyebrow, pointed to his watch and held up a hand that seemed to portray a scene from Hamlet. He mouthed "To be or not to be?".

I laughed but shook my head. I wouldn't tell him when Drama was that night. He held up his hands, pleading. I continued to shake my head.

Suddenly, I heard a voice next to me.

"Excuse me," the boy said.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"Um," he paused and then said something inaudible.

"Pardon?"

He cleared his throat and held up his schedule, "Do you know where room C-4 is?"

I took his schedule and examined it.

"Oh, yeah. It's down this hall, turn left and go along A hall and then turn right at C hall. There's a big sign, can't miss it."

He nodded and said a quiet thank you.

I smiled and looked back at his schedule.

Period 1- Literature- Mr. Lon- E-2

Period 2- American History- Mr. Butler- C-4

Period 3- Calculus- Mr. Andre- D-4

Period 4- Chemistry- Ms. Rossum- H-5

Period 5- Studio Art- Mr. Leroux- Art Room

Period 6- Choir- Mr. Reyer- Choir Room

Period 7- Orchestra- Mr. Samuel- Orchestra Room

"Hey," I said. "We have some of the same classes. Choir and Art. I guess I'll be seeing you."

He nodded and my curiosity just took over.

"Why do you wear a fedora?" I asked.

His head rose an inch, "You knew it was a fedora?"

I shrugged, feeling stupid, "Doesn't everyone?"

He smiled a bit, "No one."

"Oh," I said simply, feeling like stupid.

We sat in silence and I waited for the bell to ring. Finally, it proceeded to and he spoke quietly.

"I wear it because I like it."

I smiled, "Me too. Fedoras are cool."

"Come on, Christine!" Nat called.

"Bye," I said.

He didn't answer.

We got into the hall and our group scattered to our next classes. Nat linked arms with Charlotte and me and whispered, "That was interesting."

I smiled and looked at Charlotte, "Did you know him?"

"Who?"

"The 'god', as Carly would say," Nat grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "We taught at summer camp together two summers ago. He taught swimming and I did voice. It was a little... fling."

"Oh, well, Miss Charlotte, it seems he wants the fling to continue," Nat grinned.

Meg followed, "What was with the guy next to you? The guy with the hat?"

I shrugged, "He said he liked fedoras."

"Is that what those are called?" Nat said. "I thought they were mobster hats."

Meg shook her head, "Today's been interesting and its not even lunch yet."

"What do you have next?" I asked Charlotte.

She grinned, "Chemistry."

"Chemistry is for lovers," Nat winked.

"I ain't got a lover," Charlotte smiled.

"Well, until Rayne came along," Meg giggled.

"Shut up!" Charlotte laughed, walking off.

"Bye, Lotte!" Nat shouted. "Have fun in _Chemistry_!"

She waved backwards without turning around and I smiled.

"Sorry you had to move from us, Chris," Nat said.

"Yeah, that was real unlucky," Meg nodded. "Charlotte sat by the beauty- you the beast."

"You guys are so mean," I smiled, turning off into my classroom.

The rest of the morning went well. I was already assigned tons of homework and I started right away.

"Would you stop reading and eat something?" Charlotte begged at lunch, pushing a plate of something that did not look remotely appealing in front of me. "Honestly, you weigh nothing as it is."

"No," I mumbled though I doubt she could hear me due to my chin resting on my hand. "I want to finish reading this."

"Why?" she asked, annoyed, and taking something from Nat's plate.

"Because."

She rolled her eyes.

"She has a point, Christine," Meg said. "The curvy figure is very in right now. No one wants to be a stick anymore and stick, you very much are."

"You would know about curvy figures, Meg," Carly smirked in her snotty way.

Meg peered down at herself and smiled, "Yes, I would."

Carly rolled her eyes and Charlotte grinned.

"I need to keep my weight down," I said, not looking up. "I am a ballerina after all."

"So am I," Meg shook her head, "But I don't starve myself."

I smiled as they chatted on.

I didn't hear anyone speak through the rest of lunch. I was too interested in my book. That was, until towards the very end.

"Christine..." my sister hissed.

"What?" I asked dully with a yawn, not raising my head. I felt a stab in my leg from someone's kick and I looked in front of me where Janie was.

"Ow! God, what do you want?"

She jerked her head behind me. I then noticed that no one was speaking in the cafeteria and every single person was staring at me.

Slowly (and turning scarlet), I turned and faced what was behind me.

"Hi," the boy behind me said.

It was him. The boy with the fedora. I bit my lip.

"Hello."

"Umm..." he mumbled something inaudible and fiddled with something on his lunch tray.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked quietly but not rudely.

He stared at me a moment before shaking his head and quickly walking away.

I turned to Charlotte as the entire cafeteria started chattering.

"Christine!" she cried.

"What-" I began, holding my hands helplessly but she cut me off.

"Oh, honestly, Chris!" she cried, jumping from her seat and running after the boy.

"Wait!" she called after him. The chattered silenced and this time everyone was watching Charlotte. I suddenly noticed Rayne with a small smile on his face.

"Hi," she grinned, brilliantly. "I'm Charlotte. What's your name?"

He just shook his head, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh, pshaw, you didn't intrude. Now, tell me your name," she said in her Charlotte way.

He stared at his tray, "Erik."

She smiled again, "Erik. That's a very good name. It sounds..." she paused and I smiled a bit, "refined. Did you have something to ask the girl at the table there?"

He shook his head quickly. Charlotte thought a moment. Hurriedly as he turned to leave, she said, "Hey, Erik? Do you want to sit with us?"

Fifty jaws dropped all around.

I heard Carly whisper, "But he's the freak!"

Erik peered up at Charlotte.

"Really? Would it be alright?"

She grinned and pulled his arm, "Come sit over here with us."

As she brought him back, she gave me a great smile that secretly called me a total fool. She pushed me into the empty chair next to where I was sitting and ushered Erik in between us- where I had once been seated.

Carly glared at Charlotte. Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop being petty."

I smiled at Erik and said, "How have your classes been?"

He nodded, "Fine."

"Is a new school hard?" Janie asked sweetly, shrugging her light blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No, Sherlock," Andy laughed, "It's as easy as pie."

James turned to Erik, "Forgive the girls- they're all bimbos."

"Except Christine," Meg said. "She's really smart."

"You're really smart, aren't you?" Janie asked.

Poor Erik couldn't get a word in.

"Yeah," James said, "You're in our Chem class right?"

Nat turned to Charlotte, "Chemistry-"

I laughed and finished the statement, "Is for lovers."

Holden rolled his eyes, "You knew all that stuff, didn't you?"

"Of course, he did, idiot," Carly said. "He answered the questions didn't he?"

"What else are you taking?" Meg asked.

"He's in choir," I said.

"Oh, are you good?" Janie said, chomping on a fry.

Erik shrugged, "I don't know. I've-"

"Did you sing before you came here?" Carly asked.

"Where did you come from?" Charlotte said.

Erik looked extremely flustered, "I uh- Chicago. I'm from the city."

"Oh, a city boy?" Janie smiled.

"Do they all wear those funny hats?" Carly asked.

"Shut up, Carly," I said.

"Don't be so uptight, Chris," she spat.

"Don't be such a pain, Carly," Nat defended.

The table went a bit quiet. Charlotte finally cleared her throat.

"I like your funny hat, Erik."

He smiled really big at her.

Everyone began chatting and asking questions.

Only deep in the back of my mind did I realize none of us had really seen Erik's face.

"See you at play practice," Charlotte called over her shoulder as we all departed after 6th period choir.

The day had gone just lovely. I was really looking forward to it all.

"See you at six," I called, waving out. Charlotte grinned and winked before grabbing Janie's wrist and pulling her along. Holden gave me a bear hug before giving Meg the same gesture. He ran after Janie, slinking an arm around her waist. Nat ruffled my hair before running after then, hopping on Charlotte's back.

"God, get off, Nat! How much do you weigh?" she cried.

"Hey, I'm the quarterback, I gotta have some muscle!" he protested.

I smiled at Meg as she shook her head.

"That boy needs to stop with the football and focus on his band."

"He's a killer musician," I agreed, walking along with her towards the studio for ballet.

"I mean, he can sing, play guitar, piano, violin, trumpet. He's a renaissance man!"

"And you love him," I smiled. Meg went bright pink and bit her lip.

"Do not."

"Ha, oh yeah, right. You love Nathanial more than you love Brad Pitt."

Her eyes went wide," Never! And now that Jen and him are spilt, I can't get into any relationships," her eyes glazed over, "He's waiting for me..."

I elbowed her and laughed as we walked on.

Meg adored Nat (as did everyone else). He was one of the nicest guys we knew and could always make us smile. I had known him my whole life.

"So, Chris," Meg said as we entered the studio.

"Hm?"

"What's the deal with that... kid?" she asked quietly as I piled my hair up and wrapped a ponytail holder around it.

I shrugged, "The one at lunch? I don't know. I met him this morning."

"You think he'll hang out with us now?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, "I don't know. I don't know if he is a theater kid."

Meg shrugged, "I guess we will know tonight."

"We could asked your mom," I volunteered.

"Or not."

I nodded, "No one is more strict than your mother."

She huffed a sigh as we entered the changing room, "Tell me about it."

Everyone was already there and changing into leotards and tights. I tossed my bag on the floor, moving to the locker I had used for the past two years.

I opened it, flipping the combination on the lock- 0-25-32. Inside, on the back wall, revealed pictures of my friends and me. There was one of Charlotte and I at Halloween when we were little, one of Meg, Janie, Carly, Charlotte, Nat, Andy, Holden, James and I out camping, and one of my puppy, Chaucer (a girl).

I smiled as I pulled out my clothes and began to change.

I loved my friends so much. They were the sweetest, most fun and loveable people to be around. It was always us 9- the 9 musketeers, I guess you could say. We'd been tight since we were babies (except Carly, Janie and James who had moved here later). I knew we would all be together and never thought anyone would join our crew. It never occurred to me that things would change with friends gained and lost.

"Christine!" I heard Carly shout, snapping out of my reverie.

"What?" I jumped.

She sighed and looked at me funny, "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great," I shook my head.

"Yeah, well, Mrs. Giry wants you out in the studio."

"Ok, thanks, Carly."

She shrugged and walked off to fix her hair.

As much as I liked Carly, she could be an absolute pain.

I grabbed my pointe shoes and yanked a pair of baggy black pants on, over my pink tights and black leotard. I scurried out to see what Mrs. Giry wanted.

Mrs. Giry was the nicest adult I knew. She understood how kids thought but still took care of us like we were babies.

She was like a mother.

I stepped into her office and cleared my throat. She was the one adult I wasn't absolutely scared of.

She turned around and grinned.

"Hello, dear" she said. "How was the first day back?"

"Good," I smiled, "Yours?"

She rolled her eyes, "Coaching PE is not as enjoyable as one might think."

"I can only imagine."

She smiled again, "So, Christine, I had a favor."

"Hm?"

"There are two young men joining the drama department this year. Both have a great past in theatre. One of the boys' parents used the run a theatre but had to move when his mother died so he is a theater brat in a way. The other boy has been training with the most prestigious Theatre Company in the state."

"They both sound wonderful," I said. "But what does it have to do with me?"

Mrs. Giry nodded, "I wanted you and Charlotte to help me audition them."

"I wouldn't think they would need it-"

"Everyone has to audition their first year."

I frowned, "But what would it determine?"

"We only have one opening in Drama," she frowned. "It's full."

"Oh," I grimaced, "So one wouldn't make it."

"Exactly. Would you girls mind staying after Drama tonight?"

"Of course, we'll stay, no problem," I smiled but paused, "Why us, though, Mrs. Giry? Why not anyone else?"

Mrs. Giry looked down before smiled, sweetly, "I need the best to judge the best."

The rest of ballet, my ears were tipped pink. Blushing had become a common habit.


	2. Save the Drama

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 2- Save the Drama

_- Ain't nobody gonna see eye to eye_

_With a girl who's only gonna stand collarbone high_

_Rain's gonna come in fair-sized drips_

_And we're gonna go to heaven wearing paper-hat ships-_

- "Rollerskate Skinny" by **Old 97s**

Charlotte

I've been a theater brat my entire life. Christine and I were born into it. My dad almost missed our birth because he was directing a play.

Chris and I never lived in New York. We were born there and my parents wanted to raise us there. That was until after our mom died.

Our birth had been fine. There were no complications. Something just... went wrong.

Mom died in childbirth. We didn't even get to know her.

My dad moved us back to the town he grew up in- located right outside of Chicago.

He was always strong about the issue- always for Chris and me.

Despite the move from New York, we kept close to theater.

My mom was a costume designer and my father directed. My dad still donated mom's costumes for us and loaned a lot to the school. He would occasionally direct.

My first play, I was Molly in _Annie_. I've been in at least two plays since then including _My Fair Lady, Hamlet, The Taming of the Shrew, Oliver, Grease, Sweeney Todd, Guys and Dolls, Les Miserables, West Side Story, Cabaret, Chicago, Chess, The Scarlet Pimpernal,_ and_ Little Shop of Horrors._

Chris had been in almost all of these and even more ballets.

All of our theater friends, Carly, Andy, Janie, Holden, James, Meg, and Nat had also starred with us.

I knew I would always be acting and did it every year.

Including when I was a senior.

"Hey, Charlotte," Nat said. "When's practice tonight?"

"That is the eighty-ninth time you have asked me that today," I laughed. "Stop it!"

Nat could be an absolute pest but I thought he was the coolest. He was always laughing and joking and just living life.

We were walking to the dance studio to meet Meg and Carly and Christine so we could all go to drama together.

"How were your classes?" he asked, shouldering his backpack.

I thought a moment before saying, "Good. Better than I thought. I have a bunch of friends in all of them. Chris is in a couple. Janie is in most- you're practically in all of them."

"What about Rayne?" Nat stifled a laugh.

"What about Rayne?" I grinned, slapping his forehead.

"Where does he fit in the **equation**?"

"Oh, your wit is astounding, Nathaniel," I laughed, staring at my shoes.

"Isn't it though?"

We went quite a second before he switched subjects.

"What was the deal with that guy?"

"I already told you, I knew him from cam-"

"No, the one with the hat," he pulled a skeptical face.

"Oh," I frowned, "I don't know. Chris probably talked to him this morning and he didn't have anywhere to sit so... yeah."

"I guess, but what's with the fedora?" Nat asked, walking backwards. "I wore a hat last year and got detention."

"I don't know him, Nat! Ask Christine."

"Well, maybe I will-" he said, turning and running to the dance studio.

I glanced at my watch that read 5:45. They weren't out of practice and Mrs. Giry would be furious if Nat interrupted.

I walked into the studio to see Mrs. Giry shaking a finger at Nat with a very stern look on her face while he had his head down, trying to hide a smile. I grinned and sat against a wall in the back of the studio to let the practice continue.

"Now, go sit over there and don't let me see you until drama, Nathaniel Persion!"

He stuck out his tongue as Mrs. Giry continued, "Now, girls, since we had such a rude intrusion, we'll finish up. Carly, will you lead the bow?"

Carly grinned and took to the center of the mirrored room. She did a small bowing combination before everyone followed and the music ceased. The girls began to enter the locker room and Christine held up a hand, signaling 5 minutes.

"Chris is such a goody-goody," Nat smiled after her. I nodded.

"She's the angel. She's always been dad's little angel."

"And you're not? Miss straight A's, no detentions, leading lady-"

"I'm dad's starlet. I'm the little diva."

He set an arm around me and ruffled my hair, "That you are."

Meg, Carly and Christine were out 4 minutes later, ready to walk to the Garnier's Theatre Center.

On the way there, Carly applied lip gloss, Chris kept quiet and Meg flirted with Nat.

A blind, deaf and dumb person could notice Meg and Nat- Meg for flirting and Nat for being so shy around her (the only time Nat didn't talk like crazy).

Everyone thought Nat and I were an "item". We were more of best friends. Nat was my best guy friend. Janie was my best girl friend. Chris was my favorite person in the world.

I didn't have a boyfriend.

"What did you name the band?" Meg was asking.

"Re-name," I said. "They've named it 50 times."

"How many names have you guys had?" Carly asked.

"Well, there was _The Pumpkin Kings_-" Christine said.

"It was after Halloween!" Nat insisted.

"_The Hey, Hey, Heys_-"

"Right after we discovered the _Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs-_"

"What about-" Meg started but Nat held up a hand.

"Right now, we're thinking _Latest Attraction_."

"That's not too bad," I said.

"Better than _The Pumpkin Kings_," Meg rolled her eyes.

Nat started a band when he was a sophomore with James, Holden, and some kid named Diego.

James played bass, Holden- lead guitar, Diego- drums, and Nat sang.

"Wait," Christine said, suddenly. "Who are you getting to replace Diego?"

"What do you mean?" Nat asked as we neared the theatre.

"Diego. He moved to New Hampshire, right?" Meg added.

"Whoa- when was this?" Nat asked, baffled.

"You were at his going away party!" I laughed.

"That was Diego's? I just thought he was throwing it! So we need a new drummer?" Nat cried, appalled.

I smiled at Christine, "No 'oh, I didn't get to say bye'. No 'I should call Diego'. Just 'how he could leave the band'."

Christine started to laugh as we came to the door but stopped short. Coming from the other side was the kid with the hat.

"What's his name again?" I asked Chris and she hastily replied "Erik".

He stopped when he saw us, turned back and walked away.

"What was that about?" Holden asked as he, Janie, James and Andy walked up.

"It was Carly at lunch," Meg smiled. "All that reeking perfume freaked him out."

"I've had it, Meg!" Carly stomped her high-heeled foot. "I'm sick of you guys being so mean to me all the time!"

"Oh, we tease all of our friends," I rolled my eyes. "It's not just you."

"It seems like it," she huffed as she crossed her arm. James hugged her.

"Oh, Carly, don't worry about it. You know we all love your diva-ness."

She sighed and sank into his arms. I rolled my eyes again as we continued in.

The theatre was huge. Every year, it still shocked me at how big it was. All around were kids who loved what we loved- the limelight. There were 52 kids in drama- all close and really good friends.

As soon as we entered, we were greeted by "hello"'s and "well, if it isn't"'s and "our favorites"'s. It was nice to be recognized by people. At least I thought so.

We waved back and gave a few old friends quick hugs before Mrs. Giry called everyone towards to stage, where she was standing, to listen.

"How is everyone?" she asked, merrily, though she cast a glare at Nat. He frowned at me as I stifled a laugh.

"Well," she continued, "As we all know last year was a big hit. Our productions of the ballet_ Giselle_, the musical _Guys and Dolls_ and the drama _Hamlet_ all went splendidly. This year, we want everyone's opinions in what we choose to perform. A few more announcements before we discuss this year's shows, we have two new students auditioning this year. Also, Principal Gustave has given the drama department a bit more funding so we will get more costumes and sets this year. Anyone have any other news they'd like to contribute?"

Nat raised his hand. Mrs. Giry rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips, "What, Nat?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, Mrs. Giry. I think that money should go to your paycheck."

She rolled her eyes again, "Shove it, Nathaniel. Now, this year- the drama we have planned is _The Taming of the Shrew_."

I sighed and said to Nat, "_Everyone_ does _Taming of the Shrew_."

At that moment, a girl named Scarlett raised her hand and said my thoughts, "_Everyone_ does that show."

Mrs. Giry stood a bit straighter, "Any better ideas?"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream-_" Janie called.

"_Othello-"_ a boy named Myke shouted from the side.

"_Julius Caesar_!" Nat called, then leaned to me and whispered, "Lots of fighting, 'Countrymen lend me your ears!'."

"Must we always use Shakespeare?" I asked mournfully and Christine nodded in return.

"_The Importance of Being Earnest_," a voice suggested.

I frowned and replied, "It's too long."

Quickly, there was another suggestion.

A great suggestion.

It was perfect, really.

"Well, um-" came a voice. "It's not dramatic but..."

"What?" Mrs. Giry, said, scanning the room for the voice. "Out with it- what's your idea?"

"_The Princess Bride_."

No one said anything.

Finally, Mrs. Giry nodded, "That just might work..." she faced the rest of us, "What do you think?"

"I-" Nat said then caught her glare, "... am going to shut up now."

"It's brilliant," I said. "Good idea- really."

"Who came up with it?" Holden asked, looking around.

"Yeah, who?"

People began searching for the person but no one took credit.

"That's a fabulous idea," Mrs. Giry said, "And now, for the ballet-"

"No way," a girl named Jill said, throwing up her hands. "We never get any money from the ballets."

"Acting isn't about money," Christine hissed. Meg was glaring as well.

"It is when the only funding we get is from show profits!" she insisted. "We need to take out the ballet and add another show!"

Christine sulked back into her chair and another ballerina, Leslie, commented, "No. You take it out, I quit the Theatre Company. The ballets are the only good part."

"Says you," she accused.

"We need to keep them," I said. "It would be rude not to."

"The ballets stay in," Mrs. Giry finalized. "This year we are doing _The Nutcracker_. As for our musical- how about_ Beauty and the Beast_?"

No one complained. It sounded just great.

"Alright, I'm think October- early November for _Princess Bride_, late December through early January for _Nutcracker_ and final performance of _Beauty and the Beast_ in May."

We continued discussing about audition dates and budgets and ideas. I loved drama just for how we all communicated to each other.

"Well," Mrs. Giry said, glancing approvingly at her clipboard. "That seems to be it. And would you look at the time? 8:23! How time flies! Oh, well. Let's see, I'm not sure about the next practice but I'll let you all know auditions within the next two weeks. See you all later. Daae's? Up here, please?"

I sighed and grabbed my purse. Nat hit me in the leg with his backpack, "Beware the wrath of the Giry!"

"I heard that, Nathaniel Persion, and if you value your life, acting career and the chance of ever dating my daughter, you will leave. Now."

He paled and Meg went scarlet. Both of them exited different directions. Christine had a difficult time suppressing her giggles.

She stood to my side as we watched the theatre empty.

"Nat," I said, "Is so...?"

"Charming? Amusing? Endearing?" she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Annoying as hell?" I asked. She smiled but shook her head.

"Not my word choice, Lotte."

I rolled my eyes at my childhood nickname. Char**_lotte_**. Only everyone said it "lottie".

When we stepped up to the stage, Mrs. Giry gave us a genuine smile.

"I am very excited about this year," she said. "I love our play ideas."

I peered at her, puzzled, "Yes, but, who suggested _The Princess Bride_?"

Mrs. Giry glanced at the floor, baffled as well, "I am not sure. But it is surely a brilliant idea."

"So," Christine said, suddenly, "Where are the two boys auditioning?"

Mrs. Giry quickly explained to me what was going on and I nodded, a bit shocked she asked for our help.

"I will go get them," she said after she told me. "They should be outside now."

After a few minutes, she led two boys in. One had with the smile of a god and the other had a frown of a ghost.


	3. Daughters and Fathers

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 3- Daughters and Fathers

_-On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do-_

-"Daughters" by **John Mayer**

Christine 

I tried not to let my eyes widen as she led the Fedora boy in. I tried, but by his crest-fallen face, I suppose I failed miserably.

"Charlotte, Christine," Mrs. Giry smiled in a way that made me feel guilty for no apparent reason. "This is Rayne Chagny and Erik... I'm sorry, dear, what did you say your last name was?"

He gulped, audibly, "Erik Dautron."

Mrs. Giry nodded and gestured to us, "These are two of the greatest actresses here at the school. You will audition for all three of us. You have your music, no?"

They both nodded, Rayne, vigorously, and Erik in a timid manner.

She smiled, "Well, then, who would like to go first?"

Erik cleared his throat to respond but Rayne smiled, charmingly. His teeth were gorgeous. They reminded me of chicklets.

Erik nodded and sat at the back of the theatre. I followed Mrs. Giry and finally caught a look at Charlotte who seemed rather annoyed at the thought of her ex-"fling" entering a society that held apart of her soul.

As he walked the steps to the stage, Mrs. Giry said, "Since we are short on time and because I know you are both very good actors, I only want you to sing a one of your songs. I will look at your applications tonight and let you know by next Drama meeting."

Rayne smiled, "Certainly, Mrs. Giry. May I have-"

"Oh, of course, Rayne. Charlotte, go to the piano."

Charlotte stood, angrily and snatched the sheet music from his hands. She plopped down on the bench and read over the song for a moment.

Finally, she began to play.

I recognized it immediately. I had been listening to the soundtrack just the night before. It was from _The Boy From Oz_. It was called "Once Before I Go".

Rayne was no Hugh Jackman (he was fine but not up to Wolverine standards). His voice was well trained but not pure talent. It was good. Really good, but not great.

I smiled when he was done. I did not really expect Erik to do better. Mrs. Giry also smiled.

"Thank you, dear," she said with a nod. "Very good. You might try lifting your head a bit more but we will get to that."

Rayne smiled, broadly, "Thank you, Mrs. Giry. And Christine and... Charlotte."

I nodded but Charlotte stared at the piano keys.

Mrs. Giry turned to Erik in the back.

"Alright, Erik, you may-" but she stopped short. There was no one there.

"Erik?" she called, rising to her feet. "Erik?"

She went to the front lobby and checked outside. She had Rayne check in the bathroom.

He was nowhere to be found.

Re-entering the auditorium, she lifted her shoulders, "What can you do? He probably became a bit nervous and left."

Rayne nodded, "Thank you for the audition."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Of course, dear. Tell your mother hello."

Rayne nodded to her, smiled at me then looked after Charlotte who still sat at the piano. He swallowed before leaving.

Mrs. Giry turned to me, "Thank you, girls, for your staying but I'm sorry to say there is nothing to judge. I am sorry for wasting your-"

"No worries," Charlotte said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and standing. "It was nice to hear."

I smiled, "Yes. It was nice."

Mrs. Giry nodded in agreement. We all said our goodbyes and Charlotte and I began to walk home from the school.

Home was not very far.

I had always considered our town a great place to live. It was quaint and reserved but not dull. There were movie theaters (regular and drive-in), two malls, an ice-skating rink, a teen club (which was incredibly grotesque and lame), pools (also grotesque), and most importantly- coffee shops.

It was a great place to be raised.

"So," Charlotte said, skipping, "What did you think of your first day as a senior?"

I smiled, shouldering my purse, "I don't know. What I expected, I suppose. Except for the whole part about-"

"The Fedora Kid and Rayne? Yeah, I know. Pretty peculiar."

I nodded and kept walking.

"You got homework?" Charlotte asked, yanking her hair from her eyes. I smiled at the action. Her hair was barely grazing her shoulders and was straight and controllable but she still thought of it as a complete nuisance. My hair was long and winding in curls. I thought Charlotte was the pretty one.

She was shorter than me by a couple inches (I am a whopping 5'4) and not as bony as me. She was perfectly proportioned and actually possessed curves while I was a stick with virtually no signs of womanly shapes. I had my mom's dark, coffee eyes (my dad called them Irish cream coffee colored) while Charlotte's eyes were glittering blue. I thought my sister was one of the most beautiful girls in the world.

She always told me I was.

"No," I smiled. "Do you?"

"Not anything I can't procrastinate."

"Smooth, Lotte," I said, turning onto our street (Mulberry Street). We neared the house and I saw dad's car. Parked next to it the crap-mobile (the car that Charlotte and I shared). I don't know what type of car it originally was.

Now, it was a pile of metal.

The cars on _Pimp My Ride _were Jaguars, Mercedes, and BMW's compared to the dinosaur we owned.

Our house was wide but short. It was tan-bricked ("very 70s" as Janie always said). While it was too big for our tiny family, it gave us room for what we wanted.

When you entered, there was a parlor. A bathroom, our art studio, a kitchen, a laundry room, Dad's room, Dad's office, and another bathroom were to the left. The dining room, living room, my room, Charlotte's room and the sunroom where we kept my puppy, Chaucer (she had to have a "Ch" name like Lotte and I) were to the right.

I loved out house. It gave us plenty of area and space.

Suddenly, Charlotte raced ahead of me, shouting, "I get shower first."

I rolled my eyes, following her inside and shutting the wooden door behind me.

I collected Charlotte's dropped green purse and denim jacket and hung them on hooks. I placed my black bag next to hers and went into the kitchen.

A clock read 9:05. I sighed and grabbed a glass of tea before slipping into dad's office.

"Hello, Chris," he smiled, his teeth chomping on a pen and his reading glasses slipping down his nose. I smiled.

"Hey, Dad," I grinned, coming behind him and hugging him. He turned from his computer and slid his glasses off.

"How was the first day back?" he said.

I nodded, "Good. Nice. How was your day?"

He gave a small smile, "Good. Nice. Where's Lotte?"

I picked up a paperweight off his desk. I had brought it to him from a trip to Boston when I was in the sixth grade. It was of a ship from the Boston Tea Party. It was ridiculously gaudy but I loved it.

"In the shower."

"Oh."

"Are you going to work late?" I asked, tossing the weight back and forth in my hands.

He slipped his glasses back on, "I bet so. You girls need anything?"

I shook my head, "Sign a few papers."

He nodded, turning back to his laptop, "Fine. Send them in with Lotte when she gets out."

I set the weight on the desk, "I will."

I kissed him on the cheek before going to the door, "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Christine."

"I love you."

"You, too," he said in a vague voice. I paused at the door. I might have stood there a full minute.

"Need anything else?" he finally said, not looking up.

"Do you feel... okay?" I mumbled.

He sighed and sank into his leather rolly chair.

"I'm weary," he sighed, using the "W" word, as Charlotte said. She said it was the worst word to use. Worse than tired, sad, mournful, stark-raving mad. She said "weary" was the worst because it meant loosing motivation.

She felt as though when he said that, it meant we couldn't inspire him to do anything.

I agreed.

I swallowed, "Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Chris. Go to bed."

I said nothing else but closed the door behind me.

I went out to Chaucer's room, fed her and played with her. By the time I went to my room, Charlotte was out of the shower, in her pajamas and was brushing her teeth.

"Dad alright?" she asked through her spit. I nodded, kicking my shoes off.

"When you say goodnight, take him the school forms," I mumbled.

She paused, peering at me through the reflection of the mirror.

"Listen, Christine," she said after spitting, rinsing and hanging up her toothbrush. "You know dad is busy. Work is hectic-"

"I know," I said, hardly over a whisper. "He has to work hard. I understand. I just wish... he was still a vionlist. I mean, we were well off-"

"Christine- don't fret over it. Things change. He doesn't feel the same way about theatre."

I nodded, "I suppose.

Charlotte paused before hugging me fondly.

"Night, beetle," she said, leaving the room.

I undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water run only.

I understood he had to work. I understood his job was hectic.

I did not understand why that meant he couldn't even **act** like he loved me.

**A.N.- Thanks for reading!**

GoldenLyre- E/C-ness to come in chapter-fulls... Thanks!

SimplyElymas- Eep! You know Old 97s! They're my boys! I love them so much! Ok... breathe. Thanks for a great review!

Mai Gamit- Thanks tons!


	4. Freckles and Guy

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 4- Freckles and Guy

_-We're all the same_

_And love is blind_

_The sun is gone_

_Before it shines-_

-"Change Your Mind" by **The Killers**

_Charlotte_

"And so knowledge is not only the glue of literature but the motivation-" Mr. Lon was saying.

I never enjoyed the second day back. The first day was like a reunion but the second was like a slap in the face. It was the acknowledgment that there was a whole year following.

A year of lit class, calculus problems, history dates to memorize, paintings for art, science projects, and plays to rehearse was in store but I was ready to face it.

I hoped.

In homeroom, I couldn't help but let a yawn slip. Nat elbowed me and I shook my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He rolled his eyes. I glanced at Christine who had been moved to a seat in the back of the room, next to Janie. Erik aka Fedora Boy sat in the very back corner of the room, scribbling. His clothing choice was no different than yesterday except he wore jeans, a white shirt and red and black checkered Vans. He didn't seem as morbid as yesterday.

His scribbling intrigued me. I peered over Rayne's desk to get a better look as Mr. Lon wrote useless facts on the board.

There were song lyrics from what I could tell, but I didn't recognize the song. There were little tiny sketches of different things and a few quotes. There was only one thing I noticed that I had seen before.

It was a lyric- "Living is easy with eyes closed". I smiled. The Beatles were gods, saints, and artists- whatever. Anyone who knew a lyric from _Strawberry Fields_ was wicked.

Maybe this Erik wasn't so strange. Sure he covered his face with his hat but maybe he was just insecure or had a bald spot or something.

A loud bell ringing ruined my thoughts.

"Okay, kiddos- Get out of my class, scoot."

I stood and smoothed out my jeans and snatched up my books. There was traffic by the door and I sank into a standing space between Andy and Carly.

As Andy became to chat about the dull lesson, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around, just barely.

"Hey, Freckles," a male voice said. I thought it was Rayne. I thought it had to be Rayne. "Freckles" had been my counselor name at the Summer Camp we had taught at. I was ready to die.

I spun around, knocking into the speaker.

Nat gave me a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but smile but I slowly said, "Where in the world did you-"

He gave a careless shrug, knocking his brown hair out of his hazel eyes, "I don't know. Maybe this kid happened to let it slip at football practice yesterday."

"He didn't..." I mumbled. Nat gave a perplexed sigh.

"He did."

"Who did what?" Janie asked, waltzing up.

"Nobody did anything-" I said.

"Someone did something-" Nat grinned at the same moment.

Janie rolled her eyes and followed Holden and Andy off to their next class. Carly and James waved goodbye before heading off and Christine gave a small smile before following them as well. Meg, Nat and I walked on.

"Okay, you guys," Meg said, shaking her golden head. "During homeroom, did you guys hear any humming?"

I looked at Meg like she was mad and shook my head, "What the-"

"You know," Nat said, vaguely, scratching his head. "I think I did. I thought it was the air conditioner."

"I don't think so," Meg said, pulling a face. "I think it was someone singing humming, you know? Maybe not, but that is what I heard."

I shrugged, "Oh, well- does it re- Ow!"

Someone and their books had just smacked into me. I jumped back and my notebook and other items fell to the floor.

"Hey!" I said, leaning down and grabbing my things before the feet of the hallways kicked them everywhere.

"Sorry," the person said quickly, leaning down to help. I glanced up and saw Fedora Boy. I froze.

"Oh, sure, it's okay," I said, straightening up. Meg was looking at him oddly and Nat gave a faint smile.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked, quickly. "Where did you run off to?"

He cleared his throat, not looking up, "I uh- I had to leave. Sorry I ran into you."

Before I could say another word, he ran off down the hall. Meg let out a small laugh and Nat just shook his head.

"That kid..."

"I know," I mumbled. "He's..."

"Strange? Odd? Weird?" Meg suggested as we went down the hall. I paused at my turn. I stared after the kid but gave a little smile to Nat and Meg before I left them.

"Intriguing."

"...and so you will need a partner for Chemistry this year," Ms. Rossum was saying. "I know we just got back to school but I want your senior year to be full of exercises getting you ready for college!"

She let out a brilliant, toothy smile and turned to her seating chart. I rolled my eyes at the thought of college but secretly, my stomach knotted. College was just sitting there- waiting to come up as one more issue to think about.

I glanced around the room for potential partners. Carly was in here, as was Janie and Holden and James. Janie smiled and I gave her a questioning look asking if she wanted to be partners. She shrugged and nodded to Holden. I turned to Carly but she and James were already at a Chemistry lab together. I sighed and searched the room.

Everyone seemed to have his or her partners. Except two people. There sat Erik and Rayne.

I sighed and got up, pushing my chair in. I stood before them.

"Do either of you have a partner?" I asked, shrugging a shoulder. Rayne grinned a little and Erik kept his head down but he shook it.

"No, Freckles," Rayne smiled. I wouldn't lie. I had kind of missed that smile. Rayne was charming and had been probably one of the nicest guys I had ever met, but after camp was through, we thought it would be for the best if we didn't meet again.

What happens at Camp Artz, stays at Camp Artz.

I couldn't help but smile a little, "Freckles?"

"You couldn't have forgotten, Charlotte," he said, quietly.

"No, and if I remember correctly, you were not Rayne but called-"

"Please," he said, holding up a hand. "Let's not elaborate."

I smiled, "Are you looking for a partner?"

He nodded, his shaggy blonde hair brushing his face.

I shrugged, "I guess I can oblige."

He grinned, "Thanks, Freckles."

I glanced at Erik whose head seemed to have lowered even more.

"Hey," I said to him. "Do you want to be I our group, Erik?"

He looked up, but I still could not see behind that stupid hat.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing," I smiled. "Anyone who likes The Beatles is welcome in my Chemistry group."

He peered at his binder and then back at me. I knew he was smiling.

Lunch is the most important part of the day. Not only do you get the essentials (food and friends) but it is the time of day you can simply relax. Atleast, it usually was.

But on Day Two of our Senior year, it was more dramatic than anything.

I invited Erik to sit with us because yesterday, he had been pretty cool. He agreed, sweetly.

Not too sweetly, I invited Rayne as well.

We all sat around the table, Carly, Andy and Meg complained, James and Holden shoving their faces, Janie and I chatting, Christine and Nat trying to pry more information from Erik and Rayne simply listening in.

Suddenly, Carly looked up with a devious gleam in her eye.

"Nat?" she asked.

"Hm?" he said, taking a bite of something gross looking.

"When was the last time you got detention?" she said in a tone so sweet, I just knew something was wrong.

He paused, appeared thoughtful and then said, "Last April. Why?"

"What was is for?"

I paused, resting my hand on the table.

"Watch it, Carly," I warned.

She snarled in my direction and Nat realized what she was saying.

"Shove it," Nat rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Janie said, "Wasn't it for wearing that Yankees hat?"

I shook my head. Sometimes Janie was too kind.

"A _hat_?" Carly said. "You got in trouble for your _hat_?"

Erik's hands froze.

Carly went on, "So, Erik- have you gotten a detention yet?"

Everyone stopped talking/eating and glanced at Erik, then Carly.

I shook my head, terrible comments to say back racing through my head.

Erik mumbled, "I have a doctor's note."

Carly giggled a bit, "What's wrong with you?"

I opened my mouth and nearly lunged across the table. I was ready to beat the hell out of her.

"Excuse me," someone suddenly said. I turned my head to see Rayne looking perplexed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is a whole different city and school but where I'm from- we don't persist on questions where we are obviously not welcomed."

Carly's jaw dropped, as did Janie, James and Christine's. I grinned and so did Nat.

Carly slammed her tray down and stood. She gave a icy glare to Rayne, "Just because you look like you're the shiz doesn't mean you are. You can't come in here and invade our group. Maybe we don't want you here."

Then, she flipped her hair, and fled the cafeteria.

Janie, looking worried, stood and followed mumbling, "I'll try and call her down."

James nodded and stood, following Janie. Andy turned to Holden, "I do not want to miss this fight."

They all said their goodbyes until Chris, Nat, Meg, Erik, Rayne and I were the only ones left.

"Did Carly just ditch us?" Meg asked, bleakly, yet a bit pleased.

"Wait-" Nat held up a hand, "What I find more important is did Carly just say 'shiz'?"

I laughed and glanced at Erik. I saw another tiny smile.

Then, my gaze passed to Rayne. He was smiling. I mouthed two words, "Thank you".

He nodded, "Sure, Freckles."

The next few days passed faster than I thought they would. By Friday Homeroom, we all were trying to decide what we wanted to go that night and Saturday.

"We've got a football game," Nat sat, gesturing to himself, Holden, James and Andy.

Janie nodded, "I've got to cheer."

Carly gave a shaky glance at Rayne (she had avoided him all week), "I am going to the game."

I turned to Meg and Christine, "I suppose we are going to a football game."

Christine smiled, "To support our friends."

"Naturally," Meg said, glancing at Nat. Christine turned to Erik and Rayne, "Do you guys want to come to the game tonight?"

Rayne smiled, "Sure. What time does it start?"

"Six," Nat said.

Mr. Lon walked into the class, "Okay, open your books to-"

"Erik," I whispered, "Are you coming?"

He paused a minute before shaking his head.

"No," he mumbled. "I've got to work."

"What do y-"

"Ms. Daae," Mr. Lon shouted to the back, causing me to jump. "I'm not sure which one you are right now, but please stop talking."

I nodded and relaxed back.

Erik turned his gaze back to me after a moment and mouthed, "Art, coffee, and books".

I arched an eyebrow and he smiled.

I was left wondering what job possibly allowed you to never show your face.

The football game was alright. I was never much of a sport fan. We won 9-2. Nat made miracle touchdowns and of course, proved he was the King of the School.

We finally got to talk to me at the after-party (at Janie's cheerleader friend Felicity's house).

"Nat!" I said, giving him a big hug. He laughed. "You were so great!"

"Oh, whatever, Lotte," he rolled his eyes, "You weren't even watching."

"Yes, I was!"

He gave me a skeptical look and turned to my sister, "Christine?"

She blushed (the girl could never lie) and mumbled, "I'm getting a drink."

I smiled after her, "Well, you did do good."

He shrugged, "I try. Did you guys have fun?"

I nodded. It had been nice spending time with Christine and Rayne. Thinking of him, I scanned the room. Nat smiled and gestured to Rayne who was standing by the door, looking kind of uncomfortable.

I shook my head, "He's always so charming. I don't know why he's not contributing to the fun."

"Well," Nat considered, "Maybe because he doesn't know a single person here."

I smiled, "That could be it. But I don't think James or Carly like him much. I think Holden and Andy don't really care and Janie is too ditzy to notice him. I just feel like he feels out of place."

Nat relaxed against a table, "Imagine how that kid Erik feels."

I nodded, "Good point. I asked him to come but he had to work."

Nat thought a moment, "Let's do this. My parents are out of town this weekend. Invite both of them over tomorrow night."

"No big parties, Nathaniel," I moaned.

He smiled and slipped a hand on my shoulder, "No big parties."

I grinned and turned to leave, "I'll see you, Nat. Christine will be wanting to get home."

"Later, Freckles," he grinned.

I gave a tiny wave and went to find Christine. She was sitting next to Janie on the couch. Janie was chatting with Felicity and another cheerleader, Deb.

"Hey, Chris," I said. "Ready?"

She gave a big nod and got up. I hugged Janie bye and thanked Felicity. As we neared the door, Rayne yawned but stood a bit straighter.

"Hey," I laughed. He shook his head.

"Hey. Are you guys leaving?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but Nat wants to invite you to his house tomorrow night," then I said behind my hand, "The party won't be like this one. I swear it."

He grinned, "Sure thing. How to you get to his house?"

I gave him quick directions and told him if he had any other questions to give me a call.

He raised an eyebrow as Christine passed and waved goodbye.

"Is that a pick up line, Freckles?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get cocky, Guy."

He paled, "You said you wouldn't bring up my counselor name."

I laughed, "No, I didn't, _Guy._"

He shook his head, "Hey, I wasn't feeling creative that day!"

Waving goodbye, I left the house behind Christine.

Rayne was some guy.


	5. Mr Song and Dance

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 5- Mr. Song and Dance

"I'm starting to panic, wait wait

Remember she asked you,

remember to breathe.

And everything will be okay."

-Dashboard Confessional's _Remember To Breathe_

_Charlotte_

"Who is all coming tonight?" I asked Christine, spraying body spray on.

Saturday went along dull as dirt. Christine and I went grocery shopping. I did a bit of cleaning while Christine took care of Chaucer and watered the flowers.

For some reason, we were both excited about Saturday night.

She ran a brush through her mahogany curls and pulled a face, "Meg and Nat for sure. Rayne said he would, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, so is Erik."

Her hand halted, "How did you find him? I didn't see number anywhere."

I thought back to earlier that day when I spent an hour searching for Erik's work place and nodded as we continued to get ready.

I had went to the mall and asked in the galleries, book stores, and café's. I had no such luck.

After driving through town in the crap-mobile, I finally found a place that might work.

It was a huge brick building that had banners hung off the side of it. There was a pink one that read "Art", a blue one that read "Coffee", a green one that read "Books" and an orange one that read "Boulevard Bakery"- the name of the café/bakery.

I smiled at once, knowing it had to be the place.

I parked the car and headed up the stairs to the entrance. There was a little balcony outside with tables.

I had been there before but never really noticed who worked there. I didn't think Erik had been long (at least not since summer started) because he had just started attending Garnier.

After entering and having a smile at the sight of the little tables and paintings and shelves filled with books, I heard a voice singing. It was low and raw but undeniably exquisite. It had a lure in it. There was a piano accompanying the voice. I didn't really think of it aside from that it was amazing.

I waited in line at the register (there were only two people in front of me). When I reached the man at the register, he let out a smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Boulevard Bakery. Would you be interested in any scones?" he said in a friendly and not fake tone.

I gave a polite smile, "Hi, no thank you, but I was wondering if a guy by the name Erik Dautron worked here?"

His smile grew, "Sure thing. Are you Anne?"

I nodded, lying, "Yes, yes. Anne. That's me."

"Well, go ahead and go up. He should be ready for a break."

"Um... where?" I asked, nervously.

He gestured to the stairs behind me, "Up two flights."

"Thanks," I said, nodding. I turned to leave but paused, "Wait, can I have two blueberry muffins, a frappe and a black coffee?"

I had no idea if Erik liked muffins and black coffee but I decided to go for it.

The man gave me a funny look, "He has your stuff up there. Don't worry about it, Anne."

I blushed, "Oh, of course. Silly me. Thanks, again."

Hurriedly, I went up the stairs to the very top of the building and pushed the door open.

There, on the roof, sat a man with his back to me, seated a piano. He had the same voice as the man I had heard singing downstairs.

I smiled. This was Erik's job. His voice was outstanding. He belonged in our Theatre Company for sure.

I walked over to the piano and smiled as he saw me. He jumped and stopped singing.

"What are **you** doing here?" he cried.

"Sh!" I laughed, pointing to the microphone.

He blushed and mumbled into it, "Sorry, Charlie."

I assumed Charlie was the man at the register.

He turned off the microphone and glanced back at me.

"How did you find me?"

I rolled my eyes, "'Art, coffee, and books'? It didn't take much brain power... after I looked everywhere else."

He smiled, "You came looking for me?"

I laughed, "Sure. We wanted to invite you to Nat's house tonight."

He scratched his head, "I'm not..."

"Oh, come on, Erik, please? We're not **that** scary. And I doubt Carly will come."

He smiled a bit.

"So, you sing?" I said, pleased at the fact.

He nodded, "I sing. That is why I auditioned at the school. But..."

"You got nervous," I smiled and he gave a faint nod. "Well, secretly. You're much better than Rayne."

He grinned and I wished I could just see his face. I had seen his smile and that was it.

"Listen, Erik," I said, quietly. "I don't want to be rude-"

"You want to see my face."

I remained silent for a minute, "Please?"

He sighed and was quiet for a long time. Finally, he took his hat off and flung it to the side.

I don't know what I expected the hat to be hiding. A bald spot. A not so pretty face. Maybe a third eye.

I did not think it would reveal a little black mask.

It covered from the top of his lip, up one side of his nose, to his hairline and the entire right side of his face.

Not only was it the first time I saw that side of his face but also the perfectly good side.

It was handsome. More handsome than both Nat's and Rayne's but not in the California hunk way. He was classically handsome. It was defined. He was pale compared to the tan fad going on. His eyes were clear baby blue- the eyes all girls wished to get lost in.

While Nat and Rayne were like Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt, Erik... Erik just had this serene elegance about him that made him like Cary Grant or Gary Cooper.

I was utterly at a loss for words.

"Eri-" I began.

"Don't ask 'why' or 'how' because I can't talk about it," he said in a rush. "And please don't tell anyone because I'm sick of everyone knowing my secrets."

I nodded hurriedly. He sounded so distraught.

"And I know it's weird but please... just don't ask-"

"Erik," I finally said. "I don't have to ask. I know you have good reason. I mean, you wouldn't go around wearing a mask for no reason, would you?"

He smiled a little. He had a precious smile.

"You won't tell-"

"No!" I said.

"You promise?" he begged.

I looked at his pleading face with his eyebrows knit together in concern and regret. I bent down and picked the hat back up, putting it over his face.

"I swear."

Before he could mention another warning or excuse, the door behind us opened and a girl entered.

I immediately knew it was "Anne". She was younger than Erik (for sure- she looked like she might have just entered ninth grade) but had a striking resemblance in the face and form. She was very pretty with long blonde hair unlike Erik's brown. Seeing me, she raised an eyebrow.

She wore no mask.

"Charlie told me that 'Anne' was already up here but I thought he was joking," she said in a light, high voice.

I blushed and Erik peered at me strangely.

"It was a mistake," I mumbled.

He smiled again, "Anne- this is Charlotte. Charlotte- my baby sister, Anne Dautron."

She gave a pleasant smile, "Hey. It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Erik had friends..."

"Shove it," he blushed, I'm sure. I know I would have.

"Well," she said, giving a shrug and knowing nod. "What's up?"

I smiled, "Nothing much, really. Just inviting Erik to a party tomorrow..."

"Oh, my God, Erik... _you _are going to party? Someone has convinced _you_ to go? _You're_ going?" she squealed. I laughed and Erik dropped his head in his hands.

"Anne-"

"Where is it? Who all is going? Are you a popular girl?" she asked eagerly.

I grinned, "Erik, can you come? No work?"

He turned to his piano, "I'm not sure if-"

"Oh, he's going," Anne intruded. "Just give me the address."

I smiled, "Erik, you're sister is charming."

"As much as a-"

"Watch it, moron," Anne stuck out her tongue and then gave me a fabulous smile. "So, what time?"

Christine and I left for Nat's at six. He lived in a really fancy part of town a few blocks away. All of the citizens in our town lived nestled together.

We drove the crap-mobile in all of its junky glory.

"Are you nervous?" Christine suddenly mumbled as we drove into his drive-way that sat in front of a luxurious white house.

"What?" I asked, slamming the brake (not from fury but to stop the sorry-excuse for a car).

"I'm nervous for Rayne and... Erik..." she murmured.

We both got out of the car and she smiled as she jerked her door close.

I grinned and hugged her as we went to the door, "You're just sweet like that."

I rang the doorbell and almost immediately, a maid opened to door. I recognized an elderly lady named Deb. She gave a sweet smile.

"Hello, girls," she said. We had known her for years. She had worked in the Persion's massive house since they moved here from New York. She, a butler, Geffory, and a cook, Tony, all worked at the house full time.

"Hello, Deb," I smiled, following her inside and Christine nodded. Suddenly, we were attacked by two little brown fur balls named Nicole and Nancy. They were Nat's little sisters. Nicole was ten and Nancy was nine. We adored them like they were our own sisters.

"Christine!" Nancy yelled.

"Charlotte!" Nicole yelled as well.

They gave us both hugs and began talking at the same time.

"Whoa- darlings-" I laughed holding up a hand. "Where's your brother?"

Nancy giggled, "With Meg in the game room."

I pretended to whisper, "Well, we better get down there."

Nicole gave a knowing smile and Nancy gave a silly wink. They waved goodbye before dashing away and Christine and I made our way to Nat's game room.

The game room was outstanding. There was a home entertainment system featuring karaoke, a fuzz ball table, pinball machine, pool table and even a bowling lane. It was a room you could never get bored in.

When we entered, Meg was on the couch, sipping a drink and Nat was flipping through the DVD shelves. Janie was seated next to Holden on a love seat and he was fiddling with her hair.

"Hey," Meg brightened as we came in. She had dressed up a bit for seeing Nat. I smiled at that.

"Hi," Christine said and I waved.

"What's up?" Holden asked, draping an arm around Janie who waved to us.

"We're just waiting for you guys," Nat grinned at us.

"Who all is coming?" I asked, putting my purse on the table to the side.

Nat shook his head, " Andy had to work at the shop and Carly and James had plans for a date. Are Rayne and Erik-"

"They should be," I said.

A moment later, the doorbell rang. Nat made his way to the stairs.

"I better get it before Nan and Nic get to them."

I laughed and sat next to Meg as he left.

"This should be interesting," she said. "Having two new people to hang out with... Rayne the Cali god and Erik the..."

"He's not so weird," I said. "I talked to him awhile today. He's normal like the rest of us. He even has a little sister and a job."

"Does she where a hat?" Meg asked, grinning.

"Meg-" Christine started to say but suddenly Nat walked down, both Rayne and Erik following.

"Hey," I said, standing. Rayne gave a big grin and Erik smiled, meekly.

"Did you guys ride together?" Janie asked, puzzled.

"No," Rayne said, glancing at Erik. "Just the same timing."

Erik smiled again and nodded.

"Well, guys," Nat said. "This is my house and this is my game room. Bathroom's down that way, you can set your coats and hats here and drinks are over there."

"So," Christine said, clasping her hands together and plopping on the couch. "What shall we do first?"

"What do you guys want to do?" Nat asked, grabbing a drink.

"I want to bowl," Meg said, standing and moving to the little lane.

Holden shrugged, "Bowling is good-"

"Bowling is stupid," Janie said at the same time. Holden gulped and sat back down. Nat adjusted the music player and a bit of jazz music began.

I grinned at Nat as he sipped his drink, "Nice boys like jazz."

He nodded and moved to the pool table and set it up, "Who's up for a game?"

Christine stood and moved, "Only if I get a partner."

Meg stopped bowling and scurried to where Nat was, "I'm up for it."

Rayne nodded, "I'm alright at it."

"Well," Nat said. "How about the two guys against the two girls? That is unless Erik and Lotte want to play?"

"No," I said, holding up a hand. "I'm set."

Erik nodded, "No, thanks."

Nat began the pool game and I smiled at Erik.

"This is your type of music."

He nodded and relaxed into the space next to me, "Very much. I love jazz."

We chatted on about the greatness of jazz music for awhile until Meg brightened, "Karaoke!"

"Yeah!" I smiled and Nat nodded. He plugged up the machine, pulled out the microphone and grabbed the karaoke cds.

"Everyone pick a song to perform," he said, handing out the discs. I glanced over them before picking.

"Who's first?" Nat asked. Meg hopped up.

"Here- I'll sing the inevitable," she grinned. Nat glanced at the cd then rolled his eyes.

"Not again..."

The music started and "My Heart Will Go On" began.

"Oh, Meg!" I said, slapping my head.

"Be more creative next time," Nat laughed.

She finished her overly dramatic performance and I went next- singing "Beauty and the Beast".

Christine giggled, "Attack of Celine Dion."

"Are you trying out for Belle later this year?" Rayne asked.

I nodded, "I try out for the leads most of the time. If I don't audition for Belle, then I'll try for the really annoying feather-duster."

Nat smiled as he stood and started his song. "Kissing a Fool" by George Michael. He just always blew me away. He had a very rich voice full of talent.

Not as much as Erik.

Rayne went next (we didn't ask Janie and Holden to go). He sang "With or Without You" by U2 (an excellent choice in my opinion). He was well-trained and such but not natural like Nat and Erik.

He was great, though.

Erik stood, hesitantly.

"Oh, you'll humiliate us all," I said, nodding. "Go!"

He bit his lip and Nat peered at me, "You've heard him sing?"

I nodded, "Today at his work. He's just mind-boggling."

Erik gulped and nodded to Nat who started the song.

At that moment, Nan and Nic ran down.

"We want to sing!" Nan cried.

"Yeah!" Nic agreed.

"Back off-" Nat warned, pushing them towards the door.

"Oh, Nat," Christine insisted. "Let them stay! They won't harm anything."

Nat huffed but finally returned to his seat. Nan and Nic scrambled to the couch and peered strangely at Erik who looked scared out of his wits.

The music began and I smiled. It was "My Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra (and many others).

He started. Slowly, Christine's mouth started to fall open. Nat's eyes widened. Rayne looked surprised to say the least. I smiled. He was really that good.

When he was finished and there was a full minute of silence, Rayne finally said, "And you left the audition why?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think I was really good enough."

Christine laughed, "Good enough?"

"Dude," Rayne said. "You belong on Broadway _now_."

He smiled, humbly, "Thanks."

Nat shook his head, "This guy needs to be in Drama."

"I know," I mumbled.

"So?" Christine said with a smile. She looked at him and I saw a dazed little look in her chestnut eyes that I had never seen in seventeen years. "Do you dance?"

I couldn't help but grin.

We should only be so lucky.


	6. Rebel With A Cause

**AN- I just want to know if I should continue posting this. **

**For all those wanting to know if this is Erik/Charlotte or Erik/Christine... let's just say Christine is THE main character. Erik is the leading man. So there. But as all teenagers know (and all fans of Christine) mixed emotions stand in the near future.**

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 6- Rebel With A Cause

_-i've got you under my skin/_

_i've got you deep in the heart of me/_

_you're so deep in my heart/_

_that you're really apart of me/_

_and i've got you under my skin-_

_-**Frank Sinatra's** "I've Got You Under My Skin"_

_Christine_

I've found that the older you get, the faster things go by. This includes high school.

After we discovered Erik had the voice of an angel, he stopped hanging out with us. Wait, that was an understatement.

The boy avoided us completely for two weeks. We pestered him in class everyday, asking him if he would sit with us at lunch or come to someone's house that weekend. The answer was either one of two things- "I have to work" or "I have to practice".

He never told us what he had to practice and no one ever really thought to ask. Whatever chased him away- we doubted he was coming back.

"It was you two making out all the time," Meg accused Janie and Holden one night after theatre practice.

Theatre was the only time we ever saw Erik. After Charlotte and I told Mrs. Giry about his voice, she had him audition again and enlisted him, despite the limit of students allowed in class.

Janie looked appalled, "No! It was... Carly! Carly was so mean to him!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Who needs that freak?"

"I bet it was Charlotte," Nat grinned. "She did stalk him and followed him to work."

"Oh, I did not," she rolled her eyes.

"Pshaw," I said. "I'm sure he was flattered."

"I know I would have been," Rayne laughed.

Rayne stuck with us. He fit in just fine. He was fun and theatrical like the rest of us.

Truth was, I thought the Erik ditching us really got to Charlotte. No one had ever ignored her charm and friendly attitude. The fact that she couldn't win someone over confused and bothered her.

She still visited his café though she thought I didn't know.

It was a rainy day in September when I finally talked to Erik again. It might have been three weeks since he stopped hanging out with us- a week since we stopped persisting. School was going well and auditions for _The Princess Bride_ were starting the next Monday. I had decided to try for the role of Princess Buttercup though I knew I wouldn't get it.

I was walking to a Saturday ballet practice at school when I stopped in the sidewalk. My hood was pulled over my eyes to block the rain but I saw a piece of paper getting drenched on the ground. I picked it up.

I scanned it once over and then I noticed the name on the top. Erik G. Dautron. I smiled and read it again.

It was a college acceptance letter. Looking up to see if he was close, I spotted him a block down. I couldn't miss that fedora, even in the rain.

"Erik!" I called. Maybe he was ignoring me or maybe the wind carried my voice away but he didn't respond. Deciding to find him later and to insure Mrs. Giry wouldn't get mad at me for being late, I ran to ballet practice.

32 pirouettes, 10 grand jetes, 5 waltzes and two sore feet later, I was following Meg out the door. The rain had cleared, leaving a gray mist settled over the trees and buildings. Meg and I departed, promising to meet up later to study for a Science exam.

I hurried home to find Charlotte. She sat in her room on her blue blanketed bed and drummed her fingers on the top of her little iMac computer. She was singing.

Charlotte's singing was casual. Not the sound but in how she preformed. She sang like she spoke, or in the same control. If the world suddenly started singing everything in the world, she would lead them all. She was a soprano but sang alto as well.

I knocked on the door and she glanced up with a smile.

"How was ballet?" she asked, tossing her head slightly.

I plunked onto her bed.

"Good. Long."

She nodded and turned back to her glowing computer screen as I said, "Um, Lotte? Do you know where Erik works?"

She nodded again, slipping headphones off her head, "Yeah, why?"

"I-" I paused. "I need to find him. I need to give him something."

She peered at me and I glanced up before dropping my head back down, "Sure. He works at Boulevard Bakery downtown. Just ask for Erik and they'll send you up."

"Thanks. See you for dinner, okay?" I said, leaping off her bed and heading for the door.

"Um, Chris?"

"What?" I paused.

"You're going like that?" she laughed. I peered down at my apparel before nodding.

"It's an emergency."

"Why the rush? What do you have to give him?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Something important."

3 3 3 3

I found the place no problem and he man at the register sent me to the roof.

It was drizzling still but in a comforting way. The sight that met me when I reached the roof was also comforting.

"Erik?" I called.

He spun around. He was seated by a piano (which was covered in a tarp) and drinking what smelled like cider.

"Christine?" he asked. "What are you-"

"I found this," I hurried, reaching into my bag and pulling out the letter. "You dropped it. I found it on the way to ballet today."

He stood to his full height which I guessed to be about 5'8 and glanced at it. He took it from my hands, his fingers brushing mine. Erik glanced at me a moment before reading it. He sighed before crumpling it up and dropping it on the roof.

"Erik!" I said, bending down to get it.

"It's nothing."

"You got accepted!" I cried, shocked.

"Nothing. Will you just leave it?"

I stopped, my hands on my hips.

"What's your problem?" I said, loudly. I never spoke loud. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Excuse me-"

"All we've been is nice to you and accepting and you don't even give any thanks! We want to be your friends."

"It's not you guys. I just... I'm just not looking for friends right now."

"And you just got accepted to a really great college. I haven't even gotten any letters back yet! You seem really ungrateful, Erik."

He turned and faced me, "What do you know about me being grateful? Don't come into my life acting like you know about me, Christine. You don't know anything about me."

"What? What is so wrong with you, Erik, that you are so cross?"

His hands shook and he clenched his teeth. Suddenly, he ripped his fedora off his head.

I stood with my mouth open.

There was a mask, like from Zorro, only white. It went from his hairline to his lip. Not only was that shocking but so was how handsome he was on the other side.

He was the most gorgeous guy I had met.

"What are y-"

"Don't ask what's underneath, Christine. You don't want to know," he whispered.

I nodded and turned away. Quietly, I walked to the door, opened it and descended down the stairs.

"Wait!" I heard when I reached the bottom. He was running down the stairs, his hat crammed back on his head.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Are you never going to talk to me again?"

"No, I will. It's just I feel horrible for calling you ungrateful. I think I should go pray for forgiveness."

He let out a laugh. It was sharp and deep. A nice laugh.

"Listen," he mumbled. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"In the rain?" I asked slowly.

He glanced out the window and I could see the bottom of his cheek shade pink.

"Oh, well, uh-"

"Sure."

He paused, "Really?"

"I'd love to."

We left the café and walked along the trees that out skirted it. There was a small creek nearby and we halted as we came to it. He sat on a rock as I balanced along the bank of it.

We said nothing until finally he burst, "It's deformed."

"What?" I said, tripping over a rock. His voice surprised me. It was intent and loud, not how he usually spoke.

"My face. The side covered is... deformed. I wear a mask to hide it. That's why we moved here. Because where I used to go to school, I got made fun of and beat up. Among other things."

"I'm sorry," I began. "You don't have to explain."

"No," he shook his head. "It's nice to tell someone. I just feel bad, dragging my little sister into this. It's not her fault her brother is a..."

I walked along the shore and dipped my toe in the water, "Why don't you run away? To Aruba or France or something. You could live on your own and be all adventurous."

"Well," he said patiently. "Anywhere I go I would be looked down on and people would hate me. And why would I subject myself to such a state where I had to think that everyone's lowly opinions should matter?"

I let a smile slip and he mumbled, "Sorry. Sometimes I get-"

"No, it's fine."

He was silent a minute and I went on, "You could join the circus."

He smiled, "Yeah- 'Come see the devil himself!' That would be so kind."

"Home-school?" I offered.

"No one to teach."

I paused and kicked a rock, "Surgery?"

He laughed, "You just really can't stand me, can you?"

"No!" I said, horrified. "Not that!"

He smiled, "Well, I can't afford it. And all these suggestions," he paused and then he looked at me full in the face for the first time, "Wouldn't they be as bad as running away?"

I stared at him a long minute before either of us realized we were staring.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I heard myself saying.

He nodded.

"Can I have your number?"

He swallowed and smiled, "I don't see why not."

I took a black Sharpie and offered it to him.

"I don't have any paper," he said. Then I offered my hand.

I tried to ignore how soft his hands were but how coarse his fingers were from instrument playing. I tried to ignore that he pulled me closer to him as he wrote down the seven digits. I tried to ignore how warm it made me feel.

I tried. I failed.

"I uh, got to go meet Meg," I hurried. "We're studying."

"I need to go back to work," he excused himself as well.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Erik."

He smiled at me, "My pleasure."

We departed and I shoved my hand in my pocket. I knew Sharpie was permanent but I didn't want there to be a chance of the rain washing the number away.

3 3 3 3

Erik wasn't at school on Monday. I thought this ridiculous seeing as auditions were that night. This was what my mind was on when the intercom fuzzed on.

"Good morning, Garnier High School," a chippery voice said. "This is your Secretary and President with the morning news." It belonged to Felicity Cameron- one of Janie's fellow cheerleaders..

The announcements were done by the student council every morning and afternoon. Usually Felicity and a track-star named Dean did the morning announcements. They were Secretary and Treasurer, respectively. The Vice-President and President spoke in the afternoon. The Vice-President was a girl named Rebecca Wimble and we shared a ballet class. Only today, Dean was out sick so the President was helping out with during the morning.

Our school President was none other than-

"Morning, Garnier! This is your _President_, Nathaniel Persion speaking and we are ready to give you the morning report!"

I stifled a laugh and Charlotte covered her mouth. Mr. Lon rolled his eyes.

"That boy never stops," he mumbled, erasing the board.

Suddenly, a song from _The Lion King_ came on. It was "The Morning Report". Nat sang along with Simba. Finally, after he ceased and the entire class was in tears from laughter, he said, "You can't do _that_ in the afternoon."

"Anyway," Felicity said, hurriedly, "The Debate Team has a meeting after school today at 3:30. If you want a tournament t-shirt, you must pay by this afternoon."

Nat began, "So, Felicity, what are you doing September 23 from 8:00 to 10:00?"

I glanced at Meg who paled and Felicity began to stammer, "I-uh- Nat- I um-"

"Because, well," he said. "You see- there is this dance here at school and I'm supposed to give this stuffy dialogue in hopes of promoting the chance that these fine students will go to the dance."

"Nat- please, stop-" she stammered.

"So," you could hear Nat's hand slam on the counter, "I'm going to cut to the chase, babushkas. Friday, there's a Sadie Hawkin's dance and you all should really go because the ticket money goes to the Children's Hospital Donation Fund. It's only $3 and you can go and sit and talk to your friends for a bit and then leave, okay? 8:00 to 10:00- do it for the children!"

There was a click of a button and Simba started singing again, "_This is the morning report!_"

I stared at Charlotte who was aghast.

Nat's voice didn't come back and he didn't appear during any classes or at lunch the rest of the day.

"Do you think he got detention?" Meg asked setting her tray down at lunch. "I bet he got detention."

I shrugged pulling out my cell phone and selected 'Send Text Message'.

I typed, _Hi, it's Christine. Just wondering why you aren't at school. Hope you make it to auditions. _

It wasn't until I was getting dressed after ballet did my phone vibrate back.

_Hello. I had a doctor's appointment. I will be at the auditions. Thank you for being concerned. :)_

A few minutes later there was an additional message.

_I didn't know anyone else wrote text messages in full sentences. _

I smiled. Neither did I.


	7. Sadie Hawkins Must Die

**Title: **Good Riddance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Anything anyone ever writes that is Phantom involved will belong to Leroux. Except if, you know, it belongs to someone else.

**Summary: **(Modern Telling)The final year of high school can be tough, even with the best friends in the world. Christine Daae knows this for a fact. The account of her senior year- new plays, loosing friends and much more. Most importantly, meeting Erik...

Chapter 7- Sadie Hawkins Must Die

_-running away for awhile/_

_catch you on the flipside/_

_of a smile-_

_-"Flipside" _by **The Paper Hearts**

Christine

"New rumor alert!" Meg yelped as she pranced to my ballet locker.

"Oh, heavens, what now?" I sighed. As my audition number neared I was fretting more and more and I did not need scandal to better my mood.

Meg glanced eagerly from left to right before bowing her head and hissing, "Carly's moving in one week. She quit school. She's pursuing _modeling!"_

My rolled my eyes, "For some reason, I doubt it."

A heavy voice behind stabbed, "Don't doubt it, Christine. Meg's right."

I faced Carly, her face pouting and sighing. Janie was in tears next to her.

"I've had it with this place, and I'll never get famous here. It's time for me to head out."

Somehow, I was a bit depressed by Carly leaving. She was a part of my history and childhood.

"I'll miss you, Carly," I said standing and hugging her. She hugged me back.

"You, too, dear," she said. "I'll visit in the summer and Christmas perhaps. If I don't get too busy."

"Have you gotten any jobs lined up?" I asked, patting my hair into place.

"Yes," she nodded, packing her things from her locker into her bag. "I've got a gig for Gap. Crazy, eh? I've got a call from Ford models as well. I'm leaving soon."

She smiled at me long and hard.

"So goodbye, Christine. I've always liked you."

That was when things began to change.

333

**_PhantomFace _has logged on.** I heaved a sigh. That was Erik's name. I searched for him online. It was pretty easy to find. Now, I couldn't decide whether to use my gathered information or not.

"What're you doing?" Charlotte asked, poking her head in my room.

"Nothing!" I hiccuped, clicking away from my buddy list. She peered over my shoulder before I could hide, though.

"Who is PhantomFace?" she asked, biting into an apple. Then realization hit her. "Oh!"

She giggled.

"_Chris has got a lover_!" she sang.

"How was your audition?" I sighed. She shrugged.

"Fine. Nothing special. I called Nat about his little outburst. No answer," she rolled her eyes. I smiled. Charlotte rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Chris?" she whispered."Instant messaging him means nothing. Do it."

Then, she left, a skip in her step and a song on her lips.

One hour later, I finally gathered a hint of courage.

**_SweetSoprano: _Hello, Erik? This is Christine.**

There was an excruciatingly long pause. Finally-

**_PhantomFace: _Hi. How did you get my name?**

**_SweetSoprano: _I searched for you. Online. How are you? Your audition?**

**_PhantomFace: _Better than I thought it would. **

**_SweetSoprano: _What did you perform?**

**_PhantomFace: _I performed a monologue from the play. I did decently.**

I smiled. This wasn't so bad.

**_SweetSoprano: _Good. I hope you get a good role. You deserve it.**

**_PhantomFace: _Thank you. You as well.**

I smiled again.

**_SweetSoprano: _You don't have to be so formal, Erik.**

Another long paused ensued.

**_PhantomFace: _When are results posted?**

Suddenly, Charlotte entered.

"I got the cast list. Giry said you're the 'boo-er'. She didn't want to give you a big role because she's got you lined up the lead for _The Nutcracker,_" she said. The news pleased me.

"Fabulous. What'd you get?"

"Buttercup," she said scanning the list, nonchalantly.

**_SweetSoprano: _I'm not sure. Wait, Charlotte just came in and said that Mrs. Giry **

**is on the phone. Hold on.**

"Awesome, Lotte!"

"Yea, guess who got Westley?" she mumbled. "Rayne."

I took the cast list from her and began to type it up for Erik. He got Count Rugen.

"So, how is the conversation going?" Charlotte asked, falling onto my bed. "Falling in love?"

"Shut up," I said.

"Oh!" she shouted. "Ask him to the dance!"

My heart panged. "Get out."

She rolled off the bed and crawled out the door.

**_PhantomFace: _K.**

**_PhantomFace: _Hello? I'm kind of nervous.**

**_SweetSoprano: _Hold on.**

**_PhantomFace: _Sigh. Alright.**

**_SweetSoprano: _Ok. Here you are-**

_**The Princess Bride** Cast List_

Grandson: Leo Terry

Grandfather/Narrator: Marco Ellis

Buttercup: Charlotte Daae

Westley: Rayne Chagny

Fezzik: James Marlon

Inigo Montoya: Nat Persion

Vizzini: Andy Starr

Prince Humperdink: Holden Salinger

Count Rugen: Erik Dautron

Albino: Trey Myers

Old Woman (Booer): Christine Daae

Miracle Max: Myke Edwards

Valerie: Leslie Lane

Impressive Clergyman:Todd Edwards

King: Alex Hamon

Queen: Jill Brewer

Assistant Brute: Mark Lincoln

Mother: Meg Giry

Yellin: Sam Carson

**_PhantomFace: _Congratulations, Christine. :)**

**_SweetSoprano: _Me, congrats? You got Count Rugen! And Mrs. Giry has never even seen you in a play! You must really impress her. **

**_PhantomFace: _I suppose. Congrats anyway. :)**

His cheesy smiley faces made me grin.

**_SweetSoprano: _Thanks, you're sweet. You missed it- today in first period, Nat made a huge outburst on the intercom. It was about the Sadie Hawkin's Dance.**

**_PhantomFace: _Did he? Why?**

**_SweetSoprano: _Yea, no one knows. shrug Did you go to dances at your old school? **

I sighed, _No shit they have dances, moron._

**_PhantomFace: _Yea, most schools do.**

**_SweetSoprano: _Yea, I guess so. **

**_PhantomFace: _Yea. **

**_SweetSoprano: _So, are you going?**

I regretted asking immediately.

**_PhantomFace: _Girls invite guys, isn't it? Probably if I'm invited. **

It was out before I realized I had thought it.

**_SweetSoprano: _Would you like to go with me?**

**_PhantomFace: _I think I have to work. I have to go now. Sorry. **

I went to the bathroom and threw up.

**333**

"Pass me the orange juice," Charlotte said, reading the morning paper. I pushed it at her. She glanced down at me. "What's your problem?"

I was silent for five minutes before I said, "I asked Erik to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance."

Orange juice spewed _everywhere _and Charlotte began choking.

"Oh my God!" I said, slapping her on the back. She shook her head.

"You-ehurrmmu- asked-hhemeru- Fedora Boy!" she choked.

"Swallow before talking please!" I said. She managed to calm down as Dad walked in.

"You alright, Lotte?" he asked, opening the fridge and straightening his tie.

"Yes, Christine just tried to murder me, that's all," she spat, rubbing her throat.

I sighed, "Put me out of my misery please."

Charlotte's eyes bulged, "Did you do it on purpose?"

"No! Yes! I don't know," I dropped my head into my cereal.

"Christine has a date for the dance!" she squealed. She stood up and started dancing.

"Really?" Dad said. "With who?"

"Erik Dautron!" Lotte interrupted. "He's a cutie!"

"Well, I want to meet him before this dance," Dad laughed. "Do you girls need money for new dresses? And Charlotte, I've got those costumes in my office."

"Okay. Christ let's go dress shopping after school. You need to get a pink one! It will be long and swaying!" she said dramatically.

"Lotte-"

"Okay, maybe red. Or light blue. Hey, black's good-"

"Charlotte-"

"Meg's just going to die! She'll freak ou-"

"HE SAID NO!" I yelled. Dad glanced up from his wallet. He left money on the counter and moved to us.

"Well, I'm sure you'll both have dates, Chris," he kissed my head and hugged Charlotte. "Have a good day, girls."

Charlotte stood frozen from her happy dance.

"HE SAID NO?"

"Yes, Charlotte," I sighed. "He said NO."

She fell into her chair, "I need coffee. Not orange juice."

333

I managed to avoid Erik the entire day. The dance was on Friday. Maybe if I got past the day, I could start talking to Erik again. I doubted it.

"Honestly, maybe he _does_ have to work, Chris," Charlotte comforted. She was driving us to the mall to look at dresses. I was _not_ in the mood.

"Yea," I sighed. "Sure."

Nat wasn't at school that day. Meg was extremely distraught. She had wanted to ask him to the dance.

"Well," she has hissed at me in between combinations during ballet. "I'm asking Myke Edwards. I need to have a date so I can tell him what corsage to buy."

20 black dresses (black and white theme and Charlotte would not wear white "Black is sophisticated!"), five pairs of high heels and two diet cokes later, Charlotte had her dress. And I had nothing.

"You're hopeless," she said on the drive home. "We've got play practice every night this week so you'll have to go get one before the dance on Friday."

I drooped my head onto the window of the crap-mobile. Of course I would. This week could not get any worse. Until it did.

333

**_PhantomFace _has logged on. **

I glanced up from my report for English and sighed. Erik had signed off and on about ten times in the past hour. It was like a reminder of "HEY! YOU ASKED ME OUT! I SAID NO!" about every six minutes. Finally I logged off.

_Wait, _I thought. _What if he's doing it to get _my _attention?_

_Don't be stupid,_ I challenged myself_. It's nothing of the sort. He's computer is probably messed up. _

I signed back on anyway. There was nothing for about twenty minutes as I continued on my report. He signed off again. This time, he didn't get back on.

I shut down my computer and clicked off the lamp.

"Night, Lotte," I called down the hall. There was a grunt from the room across mine. I smiled and crawled into bed. Suddenly, my night stand began shaking. I glanced at my cell phone. _2 New Messages._

Deciding it was Meg, I flipped my phone open. Instead, it was Nat. I read-

_Hey, congrats on part. You rock Chris! Cya tomoro!_

Confused, I laughed and went to the next message. I didn't recognize the number.

_Hi, its Rayne. Got ur # frm Meg. Just wantd 2 say hey. L8r. _

I rolled my eyes. There was nothing I loved more than boys with chat lingo.

Without any replies, I went to bed.

333

Red with pink lace. Blue satin with flowers. Black strapless. I sighed. Dress shopping on my own was worse than with Charlotte. I flipped through the hangers. It was Friday afternoon. The dance was in four hours and I was still lacking a dress and a date. This time I really sighed.

"How about this one?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun around, knocking into a rack of dresses.

"Uh-oh!" I screeched. Luckily, my attacker caught it and no damage was done. I let out a breath of relief. Before me, holding a light salmon colored strapless dress with three tiny bows lined down the top, was Rayne.

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I didn't know you had such a sense of style," I said, taking the dress from him. It wasn't so bad. I vaguely remembered Charlotte trying it on days before and referring to herself as a "very very fancy fish out of water". I liked it.

He shrugged, "What can I say."

I scanned the dress, "You think?"

He nodded.

After I tried it on and received approval, Rayne added words to the dress.

"So," he said as I twirled in front of the mirror. "Do you have a date?"

I froze but laughed nervously.

"You realize I'm not Charlotte right?"

His face blanched, "Really? Oh, God!"

I paled and he laughed.

"Just kidding! Of course I know it's you, Charlene."

"Christine," I nodded.

"Sure, of course. That's what I said."

I smiled. His blonde hair fell over his eye. I shook my head, hesitantly.

"I'm dateless."

Rayne crossed his arms. "What a coincidence. So am I."

333

Our dance was to be held at the local Convention Center. Rayne escorted me in his little red BMW. Subtle, indeed. Girls with piled on make-up and curly hair and boys with bow ties and uncomfortable smiles were mingling every which way. I spotted Meg in a puffy purple dress with her massive date- actor/football player, Myke. I gave a little wave and she nodded at Rayne next to me. I rolled my eyes with a smile as we made our way to her.

As she squealed and hugged me, she whispered, "You here with Rayne and Charlotte's here with Nat. This is all mixed up."

"She is?" I cried. "Where?"

Meg nodded to Charlotte about ten feet away. Nat had one hand draped around her shoulder and was looking around the room in a very uncaring matter.

His little outburst on the intercom had been "a cry for help" he had said. The principal had helped him with one week's detention.

Before Rayne and I made it to their circle, Mrs. Giry stopped me.

"Evening, Mrs. Giry," Rayne said. "You look lovely."

She nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Chagny. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Christine alone."

Rayne nodded and headed over to talk to Janie and Holden.

"Christine," she said. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm changing the ballet for the year."

I peered up at her, "You are? To what?"

"A Dance Gala! I realized that we cannot do _The Nutcracker_ this year."

"Why not?" I cried. "I've been in _The Nutcracker_ more times than I can remember! I know it backwards and forwards."

"Because, Christine," she grinned. "Talent scouts are coming this year! I plan on having five ballets, three contemporaries, three jazz, two taps, an Argentine Tango, a mambo and possibly a swing."

I heaved a deep breath, "That is a lot of dance numbers for a ballet company the size of ours. I mean, we've got 20 girls and four boys."

"I know, I know," she said. "Thats why many of them will be solos. The point is, Christine, I'm very excited about having your talents shared with those who can take you further. The entire company will dance four ballets and then the four most promising students will get solos. Or duets. I'm not entirely sure yet, Christine, but," she beamed, "I want you to be the star. You've got a ballet solo, a contemporary duet, a jazz trio, the Argentine Tango and the mambo- you need one more solo."

"Wait-" I challenged, "I haven't done a mambo in a year!"

"Oh, pish posh, you'll be fine."

"What about a partner?" The best male dancer our company had ever seen had left the year before to join ABT- the American Ballet Theater. His name was Charlie and he had been one of my best friends for years.

"Well," she whispered. "This is my thought. Do you remember when I asked you to help me audition Rayne and Erik? I told you one was from a prestigious Theater Company and one had parent's who ran a theater. Erik's parents ran the theater. He had an extensive training in dance. I'm not sure what yet, but I was hoping you might speak with him about it."

I did a half laugh, half shriek, "Mrs. Giry? Can't we take care of this on Monday? I'd like to enjoy the dance if that's not a problem."

She paused but relented on a grin, "Certainly, Christine. We'll discuss it Monday."

As she left, Rayne stood next to me.

"Shall we?"

I took his arm and whisked me into the dance.

333

I have always hated dances. Mostly because I've never really gone with a date and the only dances I had been to, I didn't like what I saw. Kids making out in corners, grinding on the dance floor, loud repetitive rap music. It was _not _my scene. Apparently, it wasn't Rayne's either. The look on his face at the sight of what laid before us for the evening wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Uh," he mumbled. "This is different from my last school."

I had to smile, "This is what kids in the middle of nowhere do for fun when they have nothing else."

He smiled. The rap music ended and a slow song started. He gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and we walked toward the dance floor.

If you had asked me on that first day of school if I ever thought I would be dancing with the California God, I would have laughed then probably gotten sick at the idea. That was kind of the same feeling now. He slipped a hand around my waist and I wrapped my hands behind his neck, which was difficult I might add due to the fact that he was about a foot over my height.

I hadn't talked to Charlotte since school ended. I searched the floor for her. She and Nat were in the middle of the floor. It looked like he was telling her a joke because she was laughing in hysterics. I smiled. Sometimes I just wished her and Nat would get together since she was so happy around him.

Rayne cleared his throat, "So. What after this?"

The image of Rayne and I partaking in the typical high school dance events freaked me out a bit so I shrugged.

"I uh- don't know."

He peered down at me, "Christine, you're the nicest girl at school. And you're gorgeous. But I really think of you as a friend. And I'm very glad you came with me tonight but I think we both agree that you'd rather be here with someone else."

I looked up at him, "Speak for yourself."

He gave me a look, "Who? Charlotte? Nah, she and Nat are obviously an item. But," he blushed at the tips of his ears, "I do have my eye on someone."

I let my arms fall from around Rayne's neck. I lifted onto my toes and kissed his cheek, "Well, go get her then, Rayne."

He smiled at me and I turned to leave. Dances were for people those with they're eyes stuck on someone there- not for those with their ears stuck on someone that wasn't.

333

Walking home was very cold. Charlotte had her car so I was stuck with my shoes. The entire way home I thought of what Rayne has said. Why had I im-ed Erik and asked him to go to the dance? Was I lonely? What was it about him that kept me so interested?

I walked to the front door. Dad was at a dinner meeting late so no one was home. Something on the welcome mat outside our door caught my eye. I bent down to pick up a white rose. Attached was a white note with black ink scrawled across it.

_Christine- _

_I'm sorry. I bet you looked beautiful tonight._

_-Erik_

A huge, baffled smile erupted from my face. I peered around but no sign of anyone was present. I unlocked my door and went inside. I set the rose on the kitchen counter and fixed myself a drink and pulled out a carton of coffee flavored ice cream. Closing the door with my hip, I carried the food into the living room. I set things down and flipped on the TV. _Dirty Dancing _was on so I left it.

Patrick Swayze and the girl with the nose had just danced in the water when I heard little pops. Thinking it was Chaucer, I stood and moved toward her room. But then I saw little rocks hitting our window. I ran to the window and opened the curtains. A boy in a fedora with one hand full of rocks and the other full of roses stood before my window.

"Erik! Why didn't you just ring the doorbell!" I cried, secretly tickled pink. He frowned.

"Should I go to the door?"

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He looked at the flowers then the rocks, then at me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go to the dance before, but..."

"What?" I asked.

He looked at his shoes and even in the dark I knew he was blushing. "I was scared."

"Of me?" I cried. He nodded.

"No girl, especially not one that looks like an angel, has ever wanted to go somewhere with me."

Now, it was my turn to blush.

"Meet me at the door."

I let the curtain fall and hurried to the door. He met me there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello."

I'd never been so nervous in my life. Not even my first ballet audition.

"Here," he offered me the flowers. I took them and stared for a second.

"They're gorgeous."

"You look stunning," he said. I glanced down at my dress and grinned.

"Thanks."

He nodded and was silent a long time. Finally, he said, "I need to go."

My heart fell, "Alright. Well, I'll... just...um-"

"Get online tonight?"

I nodded hurriedly, "Sure."

He smiled and looked into my eyes for the first time.

And I was lost completely.


End file.
